<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who said vampires have red eyes ? by 15_Royalgem_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083096">Who said vampires have red eyes ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96'>15_Royalgem_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Bisexual Male Character, Blind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Character Turned Into Vampire, Deal with a Devil, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Alive, Eyes healed, Half-Vampires, Healing, Heterochromia, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Mondo and daiya are werewolves, Out of Character, Owada Daiya Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Summer Vacation, Transformation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Warning: Enoshima Junko, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru was in a accident....an accident that took his eyes but not his life  it should have but it didn't but lately ishimaru couldn't sleep due to his dreams someone calling him who is it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC x Cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"quick someone call an ambulance!"</p><p>" Did you see that truck hit that car?"</p><p>"Isn't that the ishimaru family?"</p><p>" Was it a hit?</p><p>"Hey I think the boy alive! "</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>a month later</strong>
</p><p>Ishimaru walk down the hallway with his walking stick  his parents are alright thankfully with a few broken bones. Unlike him he lost his eyes due to the accident.... something that should have paralyze or killed him </p><p>The doctor were amazing by this don't get him wrong his Glad his Alive and not paralyze or dead but </p><p>"Taka!" Mondo called out to him " ah bro" he said turning to the voice </p><p>"Have you heard? We getting a new student today" Mondo said walking beside ishimaru ".......oh really that great " ishimaru said .</p><p>" Ya still upset about your eyes?" Mondo asked he got no response from him so Mondo huffed and messed with his hair "relax bro am sure there some who can fix them" Mondo said </p><p>" How can you be so sure bro?"Ishimaru said </p><p>Mondo look at Ishimaru as he turned to face him with his gauze up eyes </p><p>
  <strong>That night</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru hears the sound of singing </p><p>'<em> Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak chasing you<br/>
The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew<br/>
That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry<br/>
And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right<br/>
So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.' </em></p><p>ishimaru follow the voice it was sad and almost sounded lonely </p><p>Ishimaru felt a hand on his check and he flitch slightly at the touch it was cold  " hello dear rabbit" the voice said ishimaru held the hand " hello..." He said </p><p>" Did you like my song ?" The voice asked ishimaru nods</p><p>He felt something soft touching his neck and a faint whispered" this is going to hurt so bear with me..." And then a sharp pain which woke ishimaru up ' w-what was that?!' he thought </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hello rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ishimaru meet the new student only the new student has already meet him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" good morning class!" The teacher said the class said good morning back</p><p>" As you may all know it almost time for summer vacation and we have anew student" </p><p>The class muttered softly wondering who this new student is </p><p>" Come in Mr. Nekomaru" </p><p>Ishimaru hear the door open as the sound of footsteps " class this is Nastume Nekomaru he'll be joining us today!" The teacher said " not tell us what your talent Nekomaru-san" the teacher said .</p><p>" Am nastume Nekomaru the ultimate demonologist" the voice said </p><p>Ishimaru flitch at the sound of the voice '..he sounds just like' his thoughts were cut off when the teacher called his name " ishimaru would you like to show Nekomaru-san around with owada help of course" </p><p>Ishimaru nods and grabbed his walking stick with owada following him </p><p>
  <strong> a few minutes later</strong>
</p><p>"And here the lunch room any questions?" Ishimaru asked </p><p>" I got one....are you free after class?" nastume asked</p><p>This case ishimaru to blush a little mainly the tone  it sounded like the one he heard in his dream soft and almost hypnotic </p><p>Mondo growled softly " why would he want to go with you?!" </p><p>" Because am more pleasant smelling then you?" Nastume said  in a joking manner </p><p>" Bro it fine he probably just want to see something" ishimaru said feeling Mondo rage building.</p><p>" I'll meet you tonight after class bye" nastume said as he walk away</p><p>" I don't trust him taka" Mondo said </p><p>" Mondo I'll be fine " ishimaru said</p><p>
  <strong>that night.</strong>
</p><p>Ishimaru heard a knocked on the door " hello?" Ishimaru said as he opened the door</p><p>" May I come in?" Nastume asked ishimaru nods and let him in</p><p>Next thing he knew he was on his bed and he was pined ishimaru start to try to push nastume off but he was... inhumanely strong</p><p>" Poor little hybrid not even to heal your eyes or to fight back...that can be fixed" nastume muttered as he held ishimaru hands up </p><p>" What you want?!" Ishimaru shouted  </p><p>" Relax it'll only take a few minutes " nastume said as ishimaru felt hot breath on his neck " you'll thank me for this....if only I was just as lucky as you are" was the last thing he heard when sharp fangs dig into his neck </p><p>Felt his heart pounding against his chest as he whimpers softly</p><p>Thankfully nastume is a man of his word after a few minutes he go mainly because ishimaru was feeling light headed</p><p>" When you wake everything is going to be alright"</p><p>Tbc</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>